


As You Wish

by Ms_Peppersimp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, E-Boy, First Kiss, I actually wrote mature content what, M/M, One Shot, Short, it's soft at the end, the amount of times I say E-boy in this lollll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp
Summary: Scorpius is stuck waiting in line for some wannabe punk band he doesn't even want to see, when later he realizes the hot guy he was talking to in line is actually the lead singer.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help myself from writing a band au and it turned into mild smut whoops, but there are soft moments in there too :)

“No, thanks.” Scorpius said to the, what was it now? Fifth guy that had tried to flirt with him? His record was ten, but he was not looking to break it leaning on the outside wall of the shittiest club he’d ever been to. It was now 9:30 and the line to get inside was still wrapped around the block; the gig was supposed to start two hours ago.   
No one else in the line seemed nearly as furious as Scorpius was, probably because they were all die hard fans of, oh what was the band’s name again? He turned his head to squint at the poster in the dark.  
“AS You Wish”  
Scorpius only got more pissed off as he sneered at the grammatically unsound name. Why the fuck is the as capitalized? God, punk rock is dead and he is standing in its grave.   
The line suddenly began to shift a little bit farther forward, but it’s not enough to break Scorpius of his bad mood. I mean, how would you feel if you were holding a spot in line for a friend who had to go do some “business” with a man with too many facial tattoos, and were still standing here two hours later? He could easily have left, but Genevieve, his friend, had gotten him out of way too many dates in the past and his pride was forcing him to return the favor so she could come back from a good shag with Tattoo Face and see her supposedly “favorite fucking band of all time, Scorpius!”   
The line moved a little closer.  
Scorpius was just starting to contemplate why on Earth people would wait in line without an ulterior motive for a band who had a shitty name, when boy number six appeared next to him.   
“Fancy a puff?”   
Six was holding a vape between his black nails, and the smoke that came out of his mouth as he spoke smelled of artificial strawberries.  
“No, thank you.”   
Six just shrugged at that, puffing anyway and looking around the line. Scorpius noticed a large snake tattoo that started somewhere underneath his shirt collar and rose all the way up to his left earlobe; its dark ink was a stark contrast to the boy’s skin. It was then he saw his septum piercing that connected his two nostrils by a thin silver loop, matching the color of the bar that ran through the top of his right ear that he could barely spot from under his black hoodie.   
Six was definitely emo.  
And, not that Scorpius would ever admit it, extremely hot.   
“You here to see the band?” But Six was clearly not that smart.  
“Isn’t that obvious?” Scorpius couldn’t help himself from watching the veins that peaked out of his sleeve pop out as Six placed his vape back in his pocket.  
“Heard there was a hold up, their guitarist ran off with some girl so that’s why it’s been delayed.” Six was clearly not phased by this, which made Scorpius, again, even more pissed off.  
“Are you fucking kidding me? What a massive prick! Doesn’t that fucking guitarist know that some of us have been waiting in this line for over two hours to see him on stage?!”   
Scorpius’ rant caused the people around him in the line to turn and give him a once over. Six ducked his head, disappearing under his hoodie, but Scorpius could just make out his sly smirk.  
“You must really like the band then.”   
Scorpius scoffed, and Six lifted his head when the unwanted stares had left, “Absolutely not. I was dragged here by a friend who left me as a place holder in this asinine line.”  
Six’s sly coolness left immediately, and was replaced with a curious and slightly shy expression that made Scorpius feel like a villain.  
“You don’t like AS You Wish?”  
“No.”  
“Have you ever actually heard any of their stuff, though?”  
“I heard one song, a couple months ago, I forgot what it’s called…”  
“What did it sound like?”  
Scorpius wanted to say it sounded like a group of drop out college students who put on black eyeliner and knew how to be loud on a couple instruments; but after seeing Six’s reaction to that, he decided against it. “A drum solo started it, but then the bass came in-”  
“Hate to Admit.” Six’s eyes flashed. They were the color of seaglass, popping even more with the light edge of black around the lids; Scorpius could see his reflection in them.  
“Sounds familiar.”  
“And you didn’t like it?”  
“It was fine.”  
“Define “fine”.”  
Scorpius sighed and tried to look anywhere but at Six, “They sound like a group of guys trying to be punk, but instead just come off as E-boy edgy.” Even Scorpius cringed at the word “E-boy” coming out of his mouth as Six smirked,  
“Based on one song from their first album?”  
Scorpius just shrugged, blushing slightly as he saw Six purse his lips and shake his head. Why was Scorpius so affected by his opinion? It was getting rather annoying.  
“What’s your name?” Six turned to him again, forcing the eye contact. Scorpius could just make out a light dash of freckles across the bridge of his nose.  
“Scorpius.”  
“Scorpius. Can I call you Cori?”  
“Are you going to have an occasion to call me anything?”  
“I have a feeling I will.” Six winked and smiled again and Scorpius felt heat rush into his body.  
“Al!”   
Six turned, eyes wide, to the sound of some burly voice behind them. It was Tattoo Face and Genevieve, looking freshly shagged, and sountering up to them in line like it was nothing. Wait, was Tattoo Face-  
“Shit! What the fuck man?!” Six yelled, as the people in line began to turn on him like zombies smelling fresh flesh.   
“Al?! The Al?!” “Oh my God, it’s him!” “Al! Can I have your autograph?!”  
The sound of about two hundred twenty-something year olds shouting into Scorpius’ ear turned his pissed off-ness into pure terror. Scorpius was about to yell to Genevieve, when he saw Tattoo Face pull her away from their own swarming crowd and into the venue. Just then he felt an arm grab him, and he was about to shake it off until he realized it was Six- or Al.  
“Come on!”  
For a moment Scorpius thought his arm had been pulled out of its socket when Al pulled him through the stampede and up to the doorway that Genevieve and her inked lover just ran through.  
“For Christ’s sake, let the people in!” Al shouted at the security guard who was trying to close the door on them. Scorpius helped Al push the door in, running up to the front of the stage.  
They could hear the people screaming outside, not out of frustration, but pure excitement as they filed in with wrist bands.   
Al was still finally released his arm when he hopped up on the stage with Tattoo Face and their other bandmates: Goatee Man and Greasy Shoulder Length Hair Dude. Scorpius reached for Genevieve, pulling her by her skirt up next to him as the fans began pressing up against them harder and harder.  
“Gen, what the fuck? Were you having sex with AS You Wish’s guitarist?!” Scorpius’ voice was barely a sound among the screeching fans.  
“Yeah! Isn’t he hot?! Sorry, I didn’t know the show started at 7:30, otherwise we would have waited until after!”  
Scorpius wanted to be really angry with her, but all he could think about were Al’s seaglass eyes.  
“What about you?! You realize you were flirting with the lead singer, right?!” Genevieve waggled her eyebrows, and Scorpius’ eyes darted to the boy in question who was busy tuning his guitar.  
“We weren’t flirting!”  
“Don’t be so sure!” Right as she said that, Al turned, found Scorpius’ eyes and winked again.   
Of course that fucking bastard was the lead singer.   
“How’s everyone doing tonight?” Al said into the mike. He got a wave of screams ranging from “wooooo!” to “I love you!” and Scorpius resisted the urge to plug his ears.  
“Sorry about the delay, we’ll make sure that everyone leaves here tonight with a t-shirt, but right now, let’s get to the music!” And just like that, Al abandoned his hoodie and was left with only a short black tank top that showed off not only his abs and arms, but his rest of the snake tattoo that went all the way down this left bicep. The hoodie’s absence also showed off his rather tight trousers that rested low on his hips.  
Yeah, Scorpius was definitely not prepared for that.   
“I’d like to dedicate this song to Cori,” Al looked down at Scorpius again with a bright, stage lit smile, “I hope I can be more than just an E-boy to you.”   
Scorpius was definitely not prepared for that either, his mouth hanging open much to Al’s apparent delight as he started plucking the first few notes of the song. Greasy Shoulder Length Hair Dude followed with the drums and Tattoo Face with another guitar as Goatee Man manned the bass.   
They sounded… good.   
Actually they sounded great, but Scorpius would never admit it.   
That is, until he heard Al open his mouth and sing.  
Yeah, Scorpius was definitely not prepared for that AT ALL.  
He sounded nothing like he had in Hate to Admit; his voice was fuller, more confident, like he’d gotten used to the whole singing thing. And from the looks of it, he loved it.  
As Al sang he ran around the stage with the micstand, dragging it alone like a dog on a leash as he visited each side of the crowd. As Al approached him, Scorpius tried hard not to look too excited or eager for fear of making it how obvious he was attracted to the singer. But it was hard to contain the blush that bloomed on his face with Al knelt right down in front of him and sang, “What I would give for a taste of what’s happening behind that scowl.” He punctuated the lyric with another wink, and stood back up to begin a guitar solo.  
Scorpius couldn’t help but think that lyric was specifically written about him, but he knew it was probably about some other guy Al had met before one of his concerts.   
Then again he could always pretend that that guy was him.   
The set continued, and Scorpius found himself jumping along with Genevieve unconsciously as he decided that ok, maybe they didn’t suck after all. His friend kept nudging him every time Al would wink at him, which was more times than Scorpius could count. He was sure his face was beat red by now, but surely that was from all the jumping, right? He was determined to not seem too eager; God knows Al probably has men throwing themselves at him at every corner.   
Scorpius found it especially difficult to contain his attraction, however, when he noticed how sweaty Al was as he approached the mic for the last time.   
“I think we can all agree that we had a fucking awesome time tonight, right?!” This earned a very loud response, and even Scorpius screamed before he had a chance to stop himself.   
“Thanks for coming out, don’t forget to grab a free t-shirt on the way out! Patrick will pass them out, he owes you one,” Al gave Tattoo Face a very pointed glare and Genevieve ducked her head discretely at Scorpius’ side, “I’m Albus Severus, and we’ve been AS You Wish! Goodnight!”   
With the curious case of the mysterious punctuation now solved, Scorpus couldn’t help but think that Albus Severus was a very very nice name.  
Not like he cared.  
“If you don’t go talk to him, so help me God-” Genevieve held him in place before he could get carried away witht he crowd.  
“Why would I-”  
“Scorpius, I could cut that sexual tension with a knife! Go talk to him, I have to wait around for Pat anyway.” She looked off towards where Tattoo Face (Scorpius couldn’t help himself from still using this nickname) was standing on a table throwing out t-shirts.  
“Serves you right-ow!” Scorpius got a swift punch in the arm for his almost snarky comment.  
“You should be thanking me. Go get your sexy man.” Genevieve pushed him towards the back door where Al had ducked out along with the rest of the band. He was about to tell Genevieve to not leave without him, but she was already gone in the crowd, inching her way to the guitarist.  
“Fuck.” Scorpius muttered, realizing that he really was about to go after Albus Severus after he had wasted all his energy trying to remain cool.   
Then he thought about those low riding pants and immediately turned on his heels and walked out the back door.  
The air hit him face on, and luckily Albus’ back was turned to him so he was able to straighten his hair before the sound of the door closes gave away his presence. Al turned and when he saw him he broke into a grin. Scorpius offered a small smile in return, happy that the other members had already disappeared down the road, but sad that Albus had put his hoodie back on.  
“Cori.” All he did was say it and Scorpius’ knees almost gave way to the sound of a brand new nickname coming out of the singer.  
“Albus Severus.” Scorpius saw Al’s eyes flash.  
“Well?”  
“Well what?”  
“Did you like us?” All the confidence that Albus had possessed on stage was gone in an instant, his shoulders slumping under his black hoodie and gaze dropping.  
“I would say you definitely improved since your first album.” Scorpius’ voice was even, but when Al looked back up and saw his eyes, he knew that he was giving himself away. Albus could clearly tell as well as his own eyes narrowed and his mouth curled.  
“Do we still sound like E-boys just pretending we’re punk?” Albus took a small, confident step towards Scorpius.   
“No, you sound like E-boys being E-boys.” Scorpius said sarcastically. Al laughed and Scorpius couldn’t help smiling a bit more.  
“Any song stick out to you?”  
“The second to last one was half decent, the riff was at least more than three notes.” Al was still getting closer to him, and he wasn’t sure he could keep up this act anymore.  
“What about the first song?”  
Scorpius’ heart quickened at the thought of it, “I don’t remember, much of it… ” he lied.  
Albus was now two steps away from him. He could see his freckles.  
“Tell me what you remember.” Albus’ smile was gone as his mouth hung ever so slightly open, and Scorpius fought to not look at his lips where his deep voice was emerging from.  
“You had a guitar solo I think, and you might have been singing about some mysterious boy…” Scorpius could barely form words anymore.  
“You.” The word fell from Al’s lips.  
“What?” Scorpius met the seaglass eyes that were so. extremely. close to him.  
“Tonight, when I was singing that song, Ripped Apart, I was singing about y-”  
Al couldn’t even get out the word “you” again before Scorpius had grabbed him by his hoodie and surged him forward into a kiss.   
Albus Severus tasted like strawberries and bad ideas; and as Scorpius felt a tongue enter his mouth, he knew this bad idea was the worst one yet, but he could fucking care less.   
His hands fisted Al’s hair and tugged him in even closer so their noses were smushed between them. He let out a gasp into the other man’s mouth as he felt a hand snake under his shirt.   
Well two can play at that game.  
Scorpius’ fingers blindly found Albus’ hoodie zipper and wasted no time in dragging it down. He bit Al’s lip as his hands slipped the hoodie off and onto the gravel below.   
“Cori…” Albus’ voice was darker, smoke mixing with lust. Scorpius was just about to feel up Al’s tank topped abs when the brunette pushed him up against the brick wall behind him.  
“Allow me.” Albus began to unbutton Scorpius’ shirt one by one, kissing him down his chest until he was on his knees.   
“Albus.” Scorpius breathed, suddenly losing all his breath as he felt cool air rush into his pants, making it extremely obvious how hot he was down there. His hands found the dark hair again, gripping at it for dear life as the man at his feet gently brought down his boxers.   
“Fuck, Scorpius.” Al’s breath tickled his cock, and Scorpius almost came at the sound of his name coming out of his beautiful mouth.  
His beautiful mouth that was now wrapped around his cock.  
Scorpius wouldn’t deny the fact that he had been sucked off and had done the sucking off more times than he could count. He would deny the fact that Albus Severus, lead singer of AS You Wish, gave him the most mind blowing blow job of his life.   
Then again, as he felt himself whimpering for dear life as the man began to massage his balls, maybe he would admit it.  
“Al- ahhhh, so close uhhh-” Albus gave him an extra long, extra loud suck from his base to the tip.   
“Please, Cori, I want you-”  
Scorpius cut off Albus with a loud groan as he came inside the brunette’s hot and ready mouth. As his eyes closed, all he could see in the darkness was that bright pair of seaglass eyes.   
God he was in deep.  
He felt the hands holding him in place at the hips slide up until they wrapped around his neck. Scorpius only then opened his eyes to see swollen lips and glazed eyes. He leant in and kissed Al, softer than before, realizing that he didn’t want this kiss to be their last.   
“Thank you.” The words felt so foreign but so right as Scorpius whispered them right into Albus’ mouth. The other man sighed, smiling slightly,  
“Pleasure’s all mine.” His words were liquidy, clearly fatigued from the two performances he had done that night. Scorpius had never felt more ooey gooey for someone than he did in that moment.  
“Do you…” he ran his fingers over the snake on Al’s neck, “want to come home with me?”  
Albus’ eyes flickered up to meet his, “You… you want me to come home with you?”  
Scorpius just nodded as he lost himself in the other boy; he was tired too.  
“Just for the night or-”  
Scorpius grabbed Al’s hands from where they were wrapped around his neck and clasped them together with his own between them.  
“Stay as long as you’d like.”  
Albus just opened his mouth, and when no words came out, kissed their conjoined hands.  
“You don’t mind that-”  
“You’re the lead singer and namesake of an insanely popular E-boy band? No, I don’t.” Al laughed, his face flushed, and Scorpius broke into a grin, feeling the air around them warm. “In fact, I’m pretty sure I want all of you, Albus Severus, eyeliner and all.”   
A blow job turning into a possible longterm commitment?! What was he doing?!   
When he saw a messy haired Albus stare back at him , lips red, eyes glossy, and with a look no other boy had ever given him, he realized he knew exactly what he was doing.  
“As you wish.”   
Scorpius managed an eyeroll before he kissed a grinning Albus Severus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave comments and Kudos and go follow me on Tumblr @Ms-Peppersimp !!


End file.
